Forever and Always
by chocolated.dreams
Summary: one-shot about boyfriends Ethan and Benny.


**_Hey Bethaners!_**

**_I'm sorry for no updating my other stories. And I will. Really._**

**_To excuse myself, _**

**_I wrote a one-shot about Bethan ( nooooo, seriously ? :P ) and it's…_**

**_Sad._**

**_Yeah, i felt like it._**

**_This is a song fic, including the song "forever and always" by parachute. _**

**_I changed the lyrics to fit, since, you know, they're gay._**

**_And they are eighteen in this. _**

_He's sitting at the table_

_The hours get later _

_He was supposed to be here _

_He's sure he would have called _

_He waits a little longer _

_There's no one in the driveway _

_No one's said they've seen him _

_Why is something wrong?_

_He looks back to the window_

_And suddenly the phone rings_

_A voice says something happened_

_And He should come right now_

Ethan Morgan played with the hem of his shirt while waiting for his boyfriend, Benny Weir. They had been dating for almost three years.

He looks at the clock and sighs. Benny was already half an hour late. Normally Benny would've called, but he still didn't. Ethan was getting nervous. He called Benny's grandma.

She picked up at the first ring, like always.

- Hello?

- Hi Grandma Weir, this is Ethan.

- Oh, hello Ethan, how are you?

- Fine, thanks. Uh, I was wondering…. Is Benny here?

- No, he left an hour ago, saying he was going to get you a surprise… Why?

- Oh, no reason, thanks anyway.

- You're welcome honey! And congratulations again!

- Thanks, bye!

And with that, he hung up. He knitted his eyebrows together, growing more and more worried. But maybe the surprise was taking too long, he should just wait a little bit longer.

Suddenly the phone rang again. He picked up and heard a feminine voice.

- Hello, Ethan Morgan?

- Yes, who is this? He asked the voice.

- I'm Natalia from White Chapel Hospital. Benny was in a car accident earlier today, and you are the first person on his speed dial. Could you please come over so we can talk about what happened?

Ethan's jaw dropped.

_His mind goes to December _

_He thinks of when he asked him _

_He bent down on his knee first_

_And he said_

_I want you forever _

_Forever and always _

_Through the good_

_And the bad_

_And the ugly _

_We'll grow old together _

_Forever and always _

He hung up the phone and grabbed his car keys.

He closed the door in a hurry, blinking back tears.

As he started his black BMW, his mind wandered off to March of three years ago, when it all began.

Ethan was sick for a week, imprisoned in his room. Benny stayed with him for comfort.

Ethan was so sleepy, he started mumbling words when Benny held him. Things like "Benny, kiss me… I love you… Benny…"

And Benny couldn't help himself, he kissed Ethan.

Ethan opened his eyes, startled to find his true love kissing him. They kissed for a good minute before they revealed their feelings. And after that, they stayed sick together one more week.

Ethan smiled at the memory.

Then, he thought of last December, when Benny took Ethan to a five star restaurant, and bent down on his knee, declaring the sweetest marriage proposal ever.

Ethan squealed. Like a fan-girl. But it didn't matter, he was engaged to the perfect boy.

_He pulls up to the entrance _

_He walks right to the front desk _

_They lead him down a million halls,_

_A maze that's never ending _

Finally, the hospital came into view. He parked his car and ran to the front desk, pushing the double doors and rushing past all the wheelchairs. He could smell all the medicine. The nurse informed him that Benny Weir was in room 1605, Ethan was already running to the elevator.

_They talk about what happened,_

_but He can barely hear them _

_He tries to keep a straight face_

After a minute of running, he sees room 1605. Two nurses holding clipboards were shaking their head, while one of them was closing the door. He rushed right past them, started to open the door, but a nurse blocked him.

- You're Ethan, right? We've been expecting you.

- How do you know?

- Benny just continues to say you name over and over again. Anyways, said the nurse, seeing how eagerly Ethan wanted to enter the room, Benny was in a car accident. He broke his leg and he seems to have a problem with his lungs…

Ethan blinked back tears, not listening to a thing she was saying. He just nodded and entered the room.

_As He walks into the room _

_He sits by his bedside,_

_Holds his hand too tight _

- Ethan? Whispered Benny, seeing the door opening.

- Yes Benny, don't worry I'm here! Ethan answered, rushing to take his hand.

Ethan kissed Benny.

_They talk about the kids_

_They're gonna have_

_And the good life _

_The house on the hillside_

_Where they would stay _

_Stay there forever _

_Forever and always _

_Through the good_

_And the bad_

_And the ugly_

_We'll grow old together_

_But always remember _

_Whether rich or for poor or for better _

_We'll still love each other _

_Forever and always _

- Benny don't worry you're going to get through this.

- I don't know Ethan…

- Shhh don't be negative, you'll see we'll have a great life together. We'll live in the house on the hillside, like you always wanted. We'll live with our two boys and our 2 girls, Said Ethan, reassuring him.

Benny chuckled.

- And we'll live with Coco too.

- Who's Coco? Asked Ethan.

- Our dog.

It was Ethan's turn to laugh.

- Sure Benny. We'll live happily ever after, just like in a fairytale.

_Then he gets an idea_

_And calls in the nurses _

_Brings up the chaplain _

_And he says a couple verses_

_He borrows some rings_

_From the couple next door_

Ethan gasped. He smiled to Benny and said he'll be right back. He texts Rory, Sarah and Erica about what he was going to do, and they appeared in a flash right on front of him. They smiled at him.

He calls in the nurses, and runs to the church right in front of the hospital.

He sees the chaplain, and begs him to follow him.

The chaplain agrees, and when he opens the door to see the nurses, and Benny in the bed, surprised, he smiled.

Suddenly Ethan comes in with two rings.

- The couple next door is very nice.

Everybody understood and laughed.

As Ethan got into place, the chaplain began:

- Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join …

- Benny Weir and Ethan Morgan, said Ethan.

- Benny Weir and Ethan Morgan, repeated the chaplain.

_Everybody's laughing_

_As the tears fall on the floor _

_He looks into his eyes_

_And He says _

_I want you forever _

_Forever and always _

_Through the good_

_and the bad_

_and the ugly _

_We'll grow old together _

_But always remember _

_Whether happy or_

_sad or_

_whatever_

_We still love each other _

_Forever and always _

_Forever and always _

_Forever and always _

Ethan says the vows he rehearsed for a while now. Staring into Benny's eyes, he says:

- Benny, I love you. You're not only my fiancé and my boyfriend, but you're my best friend too. I've known you my whole life, you've helped me through difficult times. I love the way you make me feel, the way you make me laugh…

_He finishes the vows,_

_But the beeps are getting too slow_

_His voice is almost too low _

_As he says _

Ethan finished his vows and looked at Benny.

He was pale, the machine next to him translated that his heartbeats were getting low.

Benny started, his voice barely audible:

_I love you forever _

_Forever and always _

_Please just remember_

_even if I'm not there _

_I'll always love you_

_forever and always_

- Ethan, I love you too. My childhood was hard because of my parents, but you helped me get through it. That's when I knew we were going to get married. I love you so much, I always have and I always will.

His voice became lower and lower.

Tears were streaming down Ethan's face.

Sarah and Erica started tearing up.

Rory looked at them sadly.

The chaplain continued talking, but before he finished,

Benny's heartbeat stopped.

**_That was just…. Sad. Well I might a chapter where Benny gets better, maybe with another song…. But that might just ruin this chapter._**

**_Please send me your ideas, should I leave it like that or continue?_**

**_Thanks for reading :)_**


End file.
